Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used. Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users via a data network.
MFPs are used, among other things, for copying tangible documents, scanning tangible documents into electronic form, generating tangible document from electronic documents or sending or storing electronic documents. There may be some users who use an MFP in ways that are against business policy, or even illegal. For example, a user may try to printout confidential document or copy copyrighted material. A user may also use and MFP for personal reasons, resulting in machine unavailability, unnecessary wear and tear and unnecessary use of consumables. If a user uses an MFP for unlawful means, such as by copying copyrighted materials, their employer may be liable for civil or criminal remedies.